Universal Land Park
Universal Land Park, originally Universal Land, is the first of two theme parks built at the Universal Land Resort in Anaheim, California, opened on July 17, 1955. It is the only theme park designed and built under the direct supervision of Roy O. Universal. It was originally the only attraction on the property; its official name was changed to Universal Land Park to distinguish it from the expanding complex in the 1990s. Roy O. Universal came up with the concept of Universal Land after visiting various amusement parks with his daughters in the 1930s and 1940s. He initially envisioned building a tourist attraction adjacent to his studios in Burbank to entertain fans who wished to visit; however, he soon realized that the proposed site was too small. After hiring a consultant to help him determine an appropriate site for his project, Universal bought a 160-acre (65 ha) site near Anaheim in 1953. Construction began in 1954 and the park was unveiled during a special televised press event on the ABC Television Network on July 17, 1955. Opened in 2001, Universal California Adventure Park was built on the site of Universal Land’s original parking lot. Universal Land has a larger cumulative attendance than any other theme park in the world, with over 650 million guests since it opened. In 2013, the park hosted approximately 16.2 million guests, making it the third most visited park in the world that calendar year. According to a March 2005 Universal report, 65,700 jobs are supported by the Universal Land Resort, including about 20,000 direct Universal employees and 3,800 third-party employees (independent contractors or their employees). Rides Organized by park area Main Street 1776 Main Street 1776, also known as Liberty Street, or just Main Street, is inspired by Colonial America set during the American Revolution. The buildings feature a colonial design and host stores, restaurants, and rides. A replica of the World Clock is featured at the entrance of the street. *Skyway to World Expo *Main Street Vehicles *Submarine Voyage *Universal Land Monorail *Autopia *An American Tail Theater *Animal Actors *Animal Planet Live *Rocket Rods *Animation Celebration *AT&T At The Movies *Back To The Future: The Ride *Backdraft *Battle of Galactica Universal Starland This area opened in 1955 as Universal Birthdayland. This area invites you to celebrate Universal’s birthday celebration. This area was home to only three attractions, a Day In The Park With Barney, Amber Rock Climb, and the Universal Land Railroad. In 1978, this area was rethemed to simply Birthdayland. In 1999, it was rethemed again to Universal Starland. More attractions were added to the land. *A Day In The Park With Barney *Accelerator *Alfred Hitchcock: The Art of Making Movies *Amber Rock Climb *Universal Land Railroad Production Central An area themed to the entertainment industry. One of the opening day lands. *Battlestar Galactica: Human vs. Cylon *Beetlejuice's Rock and Roll Graveyard Revue *Broadway Rose Theater *Camp Jurassic *Canopy Flyer *Caro-Seuss-el *Carou-Sea-Sal *Creature from the Black Lagoon: The Musical *Curious George Goes to Town *Delancey Street Preview Center *Despicable Me Minion Mayhem *Dino-Soarin' *Disaster!: A Major Motion Picture Ride...Starring You! *Doctor Doom's Fearfall *Donkey's Photo Finish *Donkey Live World Expo An area themed to world fairs. One of the opening day lands. *Skyway to Main Street *Dudley Do-Right's Ripsaw Falls *Dragon Challenge *Dueling Dragons *Dynamite Nights Stunt Spectacular *E.T. Adventure *Earthquake Encounter *Earthquake: The Big One *Enchanted Airways *Extreme Ghostbusters: The Great Fright Way *Fantastic World *Fear Factor Live *Fievel’s Playland *Flight of the Hippogriff *Flight of the Roc *Flying Unicorn *Bobsleigh *Ghostbusters Spooktacular *Frantic Freeway *Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey *Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts *Hercules and Xena: Wizards of the Screen *Hollywood Dream: The Ride *Hollywood Rip, Ride, Rockit Category:Parks